rezerofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Redo
Redo es el primer opening del anime de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Fue cantada por Konomi Suzuki. El tema musical es escuchado en el Primer Arco y Segundo Arco, es decir desde el episodio 1 hasta el episodio 11. Después fue reemplazado por Paradisus-Paradoxum. Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio .ogg Letra Rōmaji= : Jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte : Sou janai yo to iikikasete : Subete o jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante : Wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde seikai wa doko? : Boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono : Wasurenai kioku : Nandodemo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende : Makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa : Sou, hanashi wa shinai kara : Chiribameta omoi ima ichidokiri no negai e : Tsugi eno boku ni takushita yo : Itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru : Chikai wa saa, kimi no tame : Saigo made : Namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto : Egaiteta nozomu mirai e tsunagu yo : Souzou o koeru jitai ni kurutte : Tsume o tatete yo mogakiagaite (kokoro wa) : Jinsei no ayamachi o omou nankai : Kurikaeshite wa kirai ni natte (naitetemo) : Kimi no akogare wa itsumo kagayaiteta : (I’ll come back, I’ll come back: To your future!) : (Go my way!) : Boku wa aragau darou unmei ni : (Breaking out, breaking out: Break it down!) : (Go my way!) : Akiramechainai kara : Musubareta ishi wa hitorikiri janai tsuyosa e : Tsumuida ito o taguriyose : Mitsuketa hitomi wa risou o genjitsu ni kaeru : Sekai wa sou, kimi no tame : Saisho kara : Mune ni idaita omoi datte zutto : Ano hi kara tsudzuku ketsui de toberu yo redo! : Kimi ga tatoe boku no koto wasuretemo : Boku wa mou wasurenai daremo kizutsukenai : Kiesou na kako o sukuidasu tame no jikan yo : Koko kara hajimare! : Meguriyuku isshun o ima ichidokiri no negai e : Tashika ni boku wa takusareta : Itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru : Chikai wa saa, kimi no tame : Saigo made : Namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto : Egaiteta nozomu mirai e tsunagu yo |-| Kanji= : 自分の過去に囚われ迷って : そうじゃないよと　言い聞かせて　全てを : 自由に操れるかなんて : 分からないよと　空は霞んで : 正解はどこ？ : 僕の手のひらに　残る大事なもの : 忘れない記憶　何度でも : 君を守り抜くと叫んで : 巻き戻しの中　掴んだ愛はそう : 離しはしないから : 散りばめた想い　今一度きりの願いへ : 次への僕に　託したよ : いつかの約束　光の道しるべになる : 誓いをさあ君のため　最期まで : 涙さえ力に変えてきっと　描いていた望む未来へ : 繋ぐよ : 想像を超える事態に　狂って : 爪を立てては　もがき足掻いて　心は : 人生の過ちをもう何回 : 繰り返しては　嫌いになって : 泣いてても : 君の憧れは　いつも輝いてた : I'll come back (Yeah)　I'll come back (Yeah) : To your future (Go away) : 僕は抗うだろう　運命に : Breaking out (Yeah)　Breaking out (Yeah) : Breaking down (Yeah Go away) : 諦めちゃいないから : 結ばれた意思は　独りきりじゃない強さへ : 紡いだ糸を　手繰り寄せ : 見つけた瞳は　理想を現実に変える : 世界はそう君のため　最初から : 胸に抱いた思い出とずっと　あの日から続く決意で : 飛べるよ　Redo : 君がたとえ僕のこと : 忘れても　僕はもう忘れない　誰も傷つけない : 消えそうな過去を　救い出すための時間よ : ここから始まれ : 巡りゆく一瞬を　今一度きりの願いへ : 確かに僕は　託された : いつかの約束　光の道しるべになる : 誓いをさあ君のため　最期まで : 涙さえ力に変えてきっと　描いていた望む未来へ : 繋ぐよ |-| Traducción al español= : Estoy atrapada y perdida en mi propio pasado : Dime que no es así, puedo controlar : todo libremente : no lo sé, es lo que dice el cielo nublándose : ¿dónde está la respuesta? : Las cosas importantes que quedaron en mis manos : son recuerdos que no olvidaré, grito : muchas veces que te protegeré : El amor que atrapé en esta repetición, así es, : no lo dejaré ir : Los sentimientos incrustados se vuelven un deseo que se repite solo una vez más : y que le fue confiado a mi siguiente ser : La promesa que hicimos un día será la guía de la luz : Mantendré el juramento, mira, por ti hasta el final : Con las lagrimas convirtiéndose en poder nos conectaremos en el futuro que deseamos : Enloqueciendo por la situación que supera la fantasía : alzo mis garras y peleo y mi corazón : empieza a detestar los errores : de la humanidad que se repiten tantas veces : incluso si lloro : Tu admiración siempre estuvo brillando : Regresaré (Si) Regresaré (Si) : A tu futuro (vete) : Iré en contra del destino : Escapando (Si) Escapando (Si) : Rompiendo el alba (Si vete) : porque no me rendiré : Nuestro propósito uniéndonos es la fuerza de que no estamos solos : enrollando el hilo girando : Los ojos que encontré transforman los ideales en realidad : Este mundo, si, es por ti, desde el principio : Volaré con la determinación que ha continuado desde ese día siempre : junto a los recuerdos que llevo en mi corazón, Redo : Aunque te olvides : de mi, yo ya no lo olvidaré, no lastimaré a nadie : El tiempo para salvar el pasado a punto de desaparecer : empezará de aquí en adelante : El instante pasando se vuelve un deseo que se repite solo una vez más : y que en verdad me fue confiado : La promesa que hicimos un día será la guía de la luz : Mantendré el juramento, mira, por ti hasta el final : Con las lagrimas convirtiéndose en poder nos conectaremos en el futuro que deseamos Vídeos Opening TV= center|450px |-| Canción= center|450px Navegación en:Redo pl:Redo Categoría:Música